1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television receiver, an antenna diversity controller, a synchronizing signal stabilizer, a luminance signal stabilizer, a color signal stabilizer, a video signal stabilizer, and a method of transmitting a television signal and a television signal receiver.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Recently, a car television set which is one of video signal receivers for a mobile unit comes into widespread use.
Hereinafter, an example of such a car television set of the prior art will be described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 40 is a view showing the configuration of a car television set of the prior art.
In the figure, 901 designates diversity antennas, 902 designates a tuner unit, 903 designates a video signal processing unit, 904 designates a display control unit, 905 designates a display unit, 906 designates an audio signal processing unit, and 907 designates an audio output unit.
The operation of the thus configured car television set will be described.
First, a television signal obtained by the diversity antennas 901 is subjected to video detection and audio detection in the tuner unit 902 to be divided into a video signal and an audio signal. The audio signal is subjected to a filtering process by the audio signal processing unit 906, and then transmitted to the audio output unit 907, thereby obtaining an audio output.
On the other hand, the video signal obtained from the tuner unit 902 is subjected to a color signal process and a synchronizing signal process in the video signal processing unit 903 to be divided into RGB signals, and then transmitted to the display control unit 904. The display control unit transmits the RGB signals and the synchronizing signal obtained from the video signal processing unit 903 to the display unit 905, and an image is output from the display unit 905.
In the configuration, however, multipaths of the RF video signal and variation of the electric field strength during mobile reception cause the video and audio signals to be disturbed. This produces problems as follows. In the video signal, a disturbance appears in the synchronizing signal, so that the image flows or is distorted. In the audio signal, many pulsative noises are produced.
On the other hand, in the above configuration, however, wave multipaths in mobile reception cause the video and audio signals to be disturbed. This produces a problem in that disturbances such as image flow, distortion, image skip, and multiple images occur in the video signal. At present, the ghost cancel system using a ghost cancel reference signal (GCR) is employed. However, the system requires several seconds until an effect is attained, and has a problem in that the system cannot attain an effect in mobile reception.
In view of the problems of the related art, it is an object of the invention to provide a television receiver, an antenna diversity controller, a synchronizing signal stabilizer, a luminance signal stabilizer, a color signal stabilizer, and a video signal stabilizer which can stabilize an image in mobile reception and reduce noises in an audio signal as compared with the prior art.
In view of the problems of the related prior it is an object of the invention to provide a method of transmitting a television signal and a television signal receiver in which an image in mobile reception can be stabilized as compared with the prior art.
A television receiver of the invention comprises:
receiving means for receiving a television signal;
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
electric field information detecting means for detecting electric field information from a signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal on the basis of the electric field information;
display controlling means for controlling a display of the video signal by using the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
displaying means for displaying a signal output from said display controlling means.
A television receiver of the invention comprises:
receiving means for receiving a television signal;
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal;
video signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the video signal obtained from said receiving means, by using the stabilized synchronizing signal, and for outputting the stabilized video signal;
display controlling means for controlling a display of the stabilized video signal by using the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
displaying means for displaying a signal output from said display controlling means.
A television receiver of the invention comprises:
receiving means for receiving a television signal;
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal;
display controlling means for controlling a display of the video signal by using the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
liquid crystal displaying means for conducting a liquid crystal display of a signal output from said display controlling means.
An antenna diversity controller of the invention comprises: antennas of a diversity system for receiving a television wave; receiving means of the diversity system for receiving television signals obtained from said antennas; and diversity switchover controlling means for sending an antenna switchover signal to said receiving means to conduct a diversity switchover control, wherein said controller further comprises:
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal; and
timing detecting means for detecting a timing of the video signal, on the basis of the stabilized synchronizing signal, and
said diversity switchover controlling means sends the antenna switchover signal to said receiving means on the basis of at least the detected timing, and conducts the diversity switchover control.
A television receiver of the invention comprises:
antennas of a diversity system for receiving a television wave;
receiving means of the diversity system for receiving television signals obtained from said antennas;
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal;
timing detecting means for detecting a timing of the video signal on the basis of the stabilized synchronizing signal;
diversity switchover controlling means for sending an antenna switchover signal to said receiving means on the basis of at least the detected timing to conduct a diversity switchover control;
electric field information detecting means for detecting electric field information from a signal obtained from said receiving means;
noise predicting means for predicting noises of an audio signal obtained from said receiving means, on the basis of the electric field information;
noise canceling means for reducing noises of the audio signal, on the basis of the predicted noises obtained from said noise predicting means and the electric field information;
audio signal reproducing means for reproducing an audio signal output from said noise canceling means;
display controlling means for controlling a display of the video signal obtained from said receiving means, by using the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
displaying means for displaying a signal output from said display controlling means.
A television receiver of the invention comprises:
antennas of a diversity system for receiving a television wave;
receiving means of the diversity system for receiving television signals obtained from said antennas;
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the detected synchronizing signal;
timing detecting means for detecting a timing of the video signal on the basis of the stabilized synchronizing signal;
diversity switchover controlling means for sending an antenna switchover signal to said receiving means on the basis of at least the detected timing to conduct a diversity switchover control;
display controlling means for controlling a display of the video signal obtained from said receiving means, by using the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
displaying means for displaying a signal output from said display controlling means.
A synchronizing signal stabilizer of the invention comprises:
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of an input video signal;
horizontal synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of a horizontal synchronizing signal of the synchronizing signal obtained from said synchronizing signal detecting means;
horizontal synchronization phase distribution calculating means for obtaining a distribution of the detected phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal;
horizontal synchronization phase estimating means for estimating the phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal, by using the obtained distribution of the phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal; and
synchronizing signal outputting means for outputting a stabilized synchronizing signal on the basis of the estimated phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal.
A synchronizing signal stabilizer of the invention comprises:
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of an input video signal;
horizontal synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of a horizontal synchronizing signal of the synchronizing signal obtained from said synchronizing signal detecting means;
horizontal synchronization phase distribution calculating means for obtaining a distribution of the detected phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal;
horizontal synchronization phase estimating means for estimating the phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal, by using the obtained distribution of the phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal;
vertical synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of a vertical synchronizing signal of the synchronizing signal obtained from said synchronizing signal detecting means;
vertical synchronization phase distribution calculating means for obtaining a distribution of the detected phase of the vertical synchronizing signal;
vertical synchronization phase estimating means for estimating the phase of the vertical synchronizing signal, by using the obtained distribution of the phase of the vertical synchronizing signal; and
synchronizing signal outputting means for outputting a stabilized synchronizing signal on the basis of the estimated phase of the horizontal synchronizing signal and the estimated phase of the vertical synchronizing signal.
A synchronizing signal stabilizer of the invention comprises:
synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of an input video signal;
synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the synchronizing signal obtained from said synchronizing signal detecting means;
memory means for storing the stabilized synchronizing signal; and
comparing means for comparing the stored synchronizing signal with the synchronizing signal obtained from said synchronizing signal detecting means, and
when the stabilization is to be conducted, said synchronizing signal stabilizing means utilizes a result of the comparison conducted by said comparing means.
A luminance signal stabilizer of the invention comprises
luminance reference signal detecting means for, by using a synchronizing signal of a video signal included in a received signal, obtaining a luminance reference signal of the video signal;
luminance information calculating means for calculating luminance information from the luminance reference signal, and for holding the calculated luminance information;
luminance reference signal judging means for judging reliability of the luminance reference signal by using the held luminance information;
luminance reference signal interpolation controlling means for conducting an interpolation generation control of the luminance reference signal on the basis of a result of the judgement; and
luminance reference signal interpolating means for, on the basis of the result of the judgement, outputting the luminance reference signal with interpolating the luminance reference signal in accordance with interpolation information obtained from said luminance reference signal interpolation controlling means, or outputting the luminance reference signal without conducting the interpolation.
A color signal stabilizer of the invention comprises:
color reference signal detecting means for, by using a synchronizing signal of a video signal included in a received signal, obtaining a color reference signal of the video signal;
color information calculating means for calculating color information from the color reference signal, and for holding the calculated color information;
color reference signal judging means for judging reliability of the color reference signal by using the held color information;
color reference signal interpolation controlling means for conducting an interpolation generation control of the color reference signal on the basis of a result of the judgement; and
color reference signal interpolating means for, on the basis of the result of the judgement, outputting the color reference signal with interpolating the color reference signal in accordance with interpolation information obtained from said color reference signal interpolation controlling means, or outputting the color reference signal without conducting the interpolation.
A video signal stabilizer of the invention comprises: said luminance signal stabilizer set forth in claim 31; and said color signal stabilizer set forth in claim 37, said stabilizer further comprising:
video signal synthesizing means for synthesizing the video signal, the luminance reference signal output from said luminance reference signal interpolating means, and the color reference signal output from said color reference signal interpolating means with each other, and for outputting the synthesized signal.
A video signal stabilizer of the invention comprises:
electric field information detecting means for detecting electric field information from an input received signal;
a video frame memory which stores a video signal of the received signal;
video signal stabilizing means for conducting a stabilizing process on the video signal; and
video output controlling means for, by using the electric field information, selecting one of the video signal obtained from said video signal synthesizing means, and the video signal obtained from said video frame memory, and for outputting the selected video signal.
According to the invention, therefore, an abnormality of the synchronizing signal caused by radio interference such as multipaths or variation of an electric field is stabilized by the synchronizing signal stabilizing means. A video signal process is then conducted by using the correct synchronizing signal which has been stabilized, and synchronization is stabilized, thereby enabling the abnormality of the video signal to be detected. An image is stabilized by the video signal stabilizing means, whereby disturbance of the image can be reduced. With respect to an audio signal, noise components contained in the audio signal are predicted by the noise predicting means, and audio noises are canceled by the noise canceling means. Therefore, pulsative noises which are produced in the prior art can be reduced.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; pulse detecting means for detecting a pulse of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the detected pulse; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information output from said phase detecting means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; pulse detecting means for detecting a pulse of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the detected pulse; ghost detecting means for detecting a ghost of the video signal; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said phase detecting means and control information obtained from said ghost detecting means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
49. A method of transmitting a television signal in which a control signal is inserted into a vertical blanking interval of the television signal.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; pulse detecting means for detecting a pulse of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the detected pulse; control signal detecting means for detecting a control signal of the television signal; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said phase detecting means and control information obtained from said control signal detecting means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the synchronizing signal; control signal detecting means for detecting a control signal of the television signal; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said control signal detecting means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the synchronizing signal; synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the synchronizing signal on the basis of phase information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; control signal detecting means for detecting a control signal of the television signal; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said control signal detecting means and control information obtained from said synchronizing signal stabilizing means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the synchronizing signal; synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the synchronizing signal on the basis of phase information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said synchronizing signal stabilizing means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal obtained from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the synchronizing signal; synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the synchronizing signal on the basis of phase information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; ghost detecting means for detecting a ghost of the television signal obtained from said receiving means, on the basis of ghost information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of ghost control information obtained from said ghost detecting means and control information obtained from said synchronizing signal stabilizing means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal output from said video signal stabilizing means.
A television signal receiver of the invention comprises: receiving means for receiving a television signal; synchronizing signal detecting means for detecting a synchronizing signal of a video signal obtained from said receiving means; synchronization phase detecting means for detecting a phase of the synchronizing signal; synchronizing signal stabilizing means for stabilizing the synchronizing signal on the basis of phase information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; ghost detecting means for detecting a ghost of the television signal obtained from said receiving means, on the basis of ghost information obtained from said synchronization phase detecting means; control signal detecting means for detecting a control signal of the television signal; video signal stabilizing means for conducting image-stabilization on the video signal obtained in said receiving means, on the basis of control information obtained from said control signal detecting means, ghost control information obtained from said ghost detecting means, and control information obtained from said synchronizing signal stabilizing means; and displaying means for displaying a video signal output from said video signal stabilizing means.
According to the invention, therefore, a television signal into which the control signal is inserted is received, whereby abnormality of a video signal caused by multipaths or the like can be detected. Furthermore, the video signal can be stabilized by the video signal stabilizing means, so that disturbance of an image can be reduced.